Harry Twilight
by kezzakerri
Summary: Harry and his friends decide to move to Forks for a fresh start after the war, what happens when they meet the Cullens
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Twilight**_

The war was over and harry and the light had won, Harry and his friends had found all the horcruxes and destroyed them and then in the final battle on Hogwarts ground Harry and Voldermort had faced each other for the final time and Harry had won.

In the aftermath of the battle families grieved for the loss of loved ones. Out of everyone Harry had lost the most, both his parents, godfathers and best friends. The only ones who survived were Fred, George, Neville, Luna and even Draco survived. The rest of the family had died.

Sirius

Fell through the veil

Dumbledore

Killed by Snape as he planned it

Severus

Killed by Voldermort for being a spy

Lucius

Killed by Voldermort for being a spy

Narcissa

Killed by Voldermort for being a spy

Mr Lovegood (Luna's Father)

Killed for supporting Harry by Death Eaters

Mrs Longbottom (Neville's Gran)

Killed for supporting Harry by Death Eaters

The Weasly Family (Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny)

Killed in the final battle

Hermoine

Killed in the final battle

Remus Lupin (Moony)

Killed in the final battle

Tonks Family (Tonks, Teddy, Andromeda, Ted)

Killed by Death Eaters when they refused to join them

It had been a week since the battle and the world was just starting its healing process. Harry was among those still in the hospital he was waiting to be released he was healed physically the mental damage would take time to heal.

He was contemplating whereabouts in the muggle world he wanted to move to when the door to his room banging open made him jump out of his thoughts. When he looked up he saw Fred, George, Neville, Luna and to his surprise Draco enters his _room_. Once they made it to his bed and sat down Draco spoke _"Hey Harry how are you feeling"_ as he observed Harry's movements _"I am ok just waiting to be told when I can leave"_ he replied waiting to see if Draco would tell him what he was there for _"Well that's good, I came by to see how you were doing and to say thank you for saving me, and that I am going to work hard to make the name Malfoy respectable again" _everyone just stared at Draco until Luna spoke _"It will be hard work but if you can escape the nargles you should be fine"_ _"Thank you for visiting, as long as you remember that your actions have consequences you will do fine" _Harry replied. The watched as Draco nodded his head and left the room which descended into silence.

"_Well never thought I would see that" _Fred joked to break the uncomfortable silence they were in. The group chatted for awhile catching up waiting for the healer to release Harry when Neville voiced a question that had been bothering him for a while now _"What are you gonna do once they let you outta here"_ _"I heard that they were gonna "offer you an auror position when you get out"_ supplied George and they all waited for Harry's reply _"Well I have been thinking about that whilst I have been healing and I think it would be best if I leave the wizarding world go live in the muggle world, try and have some semblance of a normal life"_ before anyone could respond the door opened again and in walked Harry's healer. The healer carried out a few checks got Harry to sign a few forms and told him he was free to go but to take it easy for awhile, he would tire easy. When the healer left the room they helped Harry gather his things and get ready then they made their way to The Burrow, once they had settled in the living room they continued their earlier conversation Fred asked _"why leave the wizarding world" "because there are too many reminders too many memories of all those I have lost I need to escape the memories they are too painful" "I can understand that Harry"_ supplied Neville then George thought of something _"No matter where you go in either the muggle or wizarding world they will find you"_ Harry sighed _"I know that's why I am leaving the country a clean break, start again where no one has heard of the boy who lived" _after a moment of silence Fred and George stood up and said in perfect unison _"We're coming with you"_ before Harry could protest Neville stood up and said _"Me too"_ followed by Luna standing up and saying _"Me three together we will chase away the nargles" _Harry sat in stunned silence for a few minutes before he was able to reply _"I can't let you give up what you have here just for me" _before he could get any further Fred and George answered in their twin way _"We won't be __**giving anything up**__ Lee can take over the __**store in Diagon Alley**__ and we can open another branch __**in the nearest magical**__ outlet to where we live"_ Neville then added _"I haven't started anything to give up and the idea of a fresh start sounds nice" _Luna then added _"Don't worry we will all find what we are looking for and the nargles will disappear" _Harry knew from the looks they were giving him that nothing would change their minds and liking the idea that he wouldn't be alone he nodded his head not trusting his voice to speak, with the decision that they would all be moving made they discussed what needed to be done, after a few hours of discussion the formulated a plan. Tomorrow they had the day planned out as per the following agenda

Go to WWW and sort out paperwork and Lee taking over running of the business

Go to Gringotts

To be decided on result of Gringotts visit

After they all had a good night's sleep they all got ready and made their way to Gringotts. Once they had made their way inside and to a free goblin Harry spoke _"I would like to speak to someone about my account and to check my inheritance"_ the goblin looked up from what he was doing and asked him for his key _"I don't have it I was never given one, Dumbledore had mine and he died before he could give it to me"_ the goblin nodded his head and started rummaging around for a parchment he then asked for some of Harry's blood to verify his identity. Once the goblin had verified Harry's identity he then led the teens into a room to wait for someone to talk to them. After a few minutes of silence a goblin entered which Harry thought he recognised _"Griphook"_ the goblin looked up as Harry called his name _"Yes, how did you know my name"_ _"You took me down to my vault on my first visit here"_ Harry replied looking at the shocked goblin. Once Griphook managed to get himself under control he asked what it was Harry needed which he responded _"Well there are a couple of things I want to do _

_Check my inheritance_

_Check my account"_

Here Griphook interrupted _"Don't you mean accounts" "No I only have the one you took me to"_ shaking his head Griphook replied _"No as the Potter heir you have several vaults the one you have been using was set up for your school years"_ after going over this information in his mind Harry continued on _"Well I would like an up to date record of all my accounts as well then _

_See my parents will_

_Ask if it's possible to adopt Fred, George, Neville and Luna into the Potter family as my brothers and sister"_

It was the twins that interrupted this time _"What Harry are you sure about this"_ Neville then added _"Yeah Harry this is a big step"_ Harry stared at them a few moments before responding quietly _"You are the only family I have left and if possible I would like to make it official if you would accept"_ Griphook responded to the first part _"It is definitely possible Mr Potter"_ Fred, George, Neville and Luna all looked at each other for a moment before turning to Harry and saying in unison _"We accept"_ the relief that spread through Harry must have shown on his face as they all smiled at him encouragingly. Harry took several deep breaths then continued with his list of things he wanted to do

_Check the properties I own for somewhere to live out of England_

_Getting permits for Fred and George to open up their shop in another country_

_I want to make it so no one but those in this room has access to any of my vaults and to be able to access them and use the money in the muggle world. _

Griphook replied _"Well we can certainly do all that for you Mr Potter and along with your parents will there is also the wills of Mr Sirius Black and Mr Remus Lupin to be read as well"_

The group spent the next several hours getting everything sorted, listening to all three wills to which Harry was made heir to all three families. Going through the inheritance test to find he was a natural animagus and elemental, to going through all properties to find where they wanted to move to, to getting all the necessary paperwork in place for the twins to open their shop, Griphook issued new keys so no one else could enter the vaults he also gave Harry a muggle credit card to access his large fortune in the muggle world. He had a full check done on all accounts and sorted any discrepancies he also arranged for regular statements to be sent. Then last but not least Harry was able to adopt the others into his family by blood and magic. The teen's new names became

Harry James Potter-Lupin-Black

Fred Weasly-Potter

George Weasly-Potter

Neville Longbottom-Potter

Luna Lovegood-Potter


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Twilight**_

After everything was sorted Griphook informed them it would take a week for the property in Forks to be ready. They said their goodbyes and left heading for the Burrow. Over the next week the teens packed everything they would be taking with them, took driving lessons and once they had all passed bought cars to be ready at the house when they got there. They made sure Lee was ok running the shop. At the end of the week they were all gathered at the Burrow going over everything making sure they hadn't forgotten anything as they wouldn't be coming back.

They aparated to the aparation point at the Heathrow airport then boarded the flight headed for Port Angeles.

The flight was uneventful so was the taxi ride to the house, once they had gotten out of the cab and paid him, they watched him drive off before turning to the house _"This place looks wonderful" _Neville commented Fred added _"I can't wait to see the inside"_ with tat the teens made their way into the property.

Once they had everything unpacked and settled into the house they aparated to the American ministry of magic to register themselves as American citizens in both the magical and muggle world. Once that was done they travelled to the nearest magical community called Mystic Row to look for a shop for the twins and pick up any supplies they needed. The twins found the perfect shop and spent a couple hours making the purchase while the others looked around.

For the next two weeks the teens worked hard to get the store ready for the opening day. Harry, Luna and Neville also enrolled into Forks high school and went shopping for supplies. They were due to start two days after the twins open up the shop.

The open day for the shop went well the twins shop was a full success. Whilst the twins concentrated on the shop the others set out to get there school supplies.

Finally the first day of school arrived and Harry was getting nervous no sure how to cope with all the new people as he still wasn't sleeping well. Neville and Luna reassured him they would be with him all the way. They all got into their own new cars and drove to school. When they arrived they drew the attention of nearly all the students. They got out of their cars and made their way to the office building to collect their schedules. Neville _"Well it looks like we all have the same classes"_ Luna added _"So we won't be split"_ Harry then joined the conversation _"Yeah that makes me feel better" _

The morning seemed to speed by for the teens and soon they found themselves entering the cafeteria. They found a table and were soon _joined_ by Jessica, Bella, Mike and Sean. They were having a light discussion about their move to America when a group of teens entered who immediately drew Harry's attention. Bella noticed where he was looking and said _"You don't want to get involved with them their trouble" _Neville asked _"Who are they" _Jessica replied _"They are the Cullen's you have Jasper & Alice, Rosalie & Emmett and then Edward they're adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife"_ _"That's nice of them to take them all in" _ Harry interrupted _"Yeah sure"_ replied Bella then Jessica added _"Yeah but their like together together and I heard that Mrs Cullen can't have kids" _she said in a tone that stated exactly what she thought of that. Harry replied in a cold voice which made Neville and Luna snap to attention _"And what's that got to do with you" _Jessica oblivious to the anger in Harrys voice replied in a sarcastic tone _"Well you wanted to know who they were" _Harry stood abruptly and slammed his hands down onto the table, leaned over Jessica and Bella and said in a cold angry and dangerous voice _"We asked who they were not what gossip you could come up with, so what if Mrs Cullen can't have kids of her own, if you ask me it's a shame it sounds like she would make a great mum, to take in five kids, they look healthy and happy and some don't get that I know what that's like, so next time you want to slander a good woman don't and as for you Bella you need to get off your high horse the world isn't all about you, so they rejected you good on them you don't seem the loyal type, and one more thing just because you have parents of your own doesn't make you better than those that don't"_ with that he stormed out of the cafeteria with Neville and Luna hot on his heels.

At the Cullen table they had just heard what was said and were all sat in stunned silence, no one had stood up for them before not like that. Edward was the first to break the silence _"Well that was unexpected I couldn't read his thoughts at all but I never expected that" _Jasper added _"He was really angry the more she slated Esme the more angry he became and I felt deep sorrow, pain, guilt, loss and loneliness from him it was very strong" _Emmett asked _"Alice can you see anything"_ Alice replied _"Its very vague he could be very good for us but I think we need to approach carefully"_ Edward then suggested checking on them as they left in a hurry. They agreed and left to find them.

With Harry just after he stormed out. He could feel his magic stirring reacting to his anger he knew he needed to calm himself before he did some damage, things tended to explode when he was angry. Neville and Luna approached cautiously knowing he or his magic might lash out. _"Harry are you ok"_ Luna called softly as she stepped closer to him, Neville then added _"It will be ok mate, take as long as you need"_ Harry took several deep breaths then turned to his friends _"Thanks guys, sorry for losing my temper, but I know what it's like to be unwanted and hated, for those kids to find someone who loves them they're very lucky and they must be good people or vampires if my magic is correct, well it doesn't matter vampire, human they are good people to take in kids like that and actually love them like that to make them feel like family"_ Neville agreed whole heartedly with that statement and told Harry so. Luna then picked up on something Harry had said _"So they're vampires" _Harry thought for a moment before responding not realising they were headed in his direction and had heard the question and were interested and nervous about the answer. Jasper whispered _"This could be trouble"_ Rosalie added _"I hope not"_ Emmett said _"Lets wait for his answer before panicking"_ the others agreed.

Harry answered _"Yeah I think so I mean they didn't touch their food and something about "them I can put my finger on it also my magic is telling me they are but their different from the clans we have had dealings with before but I am just not sure how"_ Neville added _"Maybe we should find out and maybe we can help them"_ Luna added _"Well here's your chance they are headed this way"_

Silence reined on both sides as the Cullen's approached the trio, Alice introduced herself first _"Hi I am Alice" "Hey I am Emmett" "Hi my name is Jasper" "Hi I am Rosalie" "Hey I am Edward" "Hi guys, well my name is Harry and my friend next to me is Neville and beside him is Luna, it's nice to meet you" _Alice replied _"Its nice to meet you to, we heard what you said to Jessica and we wanted to thank you for standing up for Esme"_ Jasper added _"We also wanted to see if you were ok" "Yeah I kinda lost my temper and needed to cool down but I am fine now"_ Rosalie frustrated with dancing around the subject blurted out _"How do you know we are vampires"_ _"I don't think this is the place to discuss this" _Neville said then Luna added _"We should meet after school there are people missing from this discussion" "How about you come to ours after school"_ Alice suggested, Harry then supplied _"We have two more to add to our group so say we meet back here an hour after school then we will follow you to yours" _Emmett said _"That sounds great" _Edward added _"We will meet you then"_

They then separated to go to their afternoon classes. The rest of the day passed without much incident, unless you count Jessica and the others giving the trio the cold shoulder which didn't bother them in the slightest. At the end of the day they made their way to their cars said see you in an hour to the Cullen's which was overheard by Bella which left her scowling at them. They drove home parked up then aparated to Fred & Georges shop to collect them. Once they explained the situation to the twins and picked up some blood pops for the Cullen's to try, they made their way in Harry's car to the school to find the Cullen's waiting for them, they then followed them home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Twilight**_

Arriving at the Cullen home the teens marvelled at how peaceful it looked, they parked up then were led into the house and you could hear Luna commenting how beautiful it was decorated. Introductions of the twins and Esme and Carlisle were made they all settled into the living room, Rosalie asked her question again _"How did you know we were vampires" _Harry replied _"Well that's not got an easy answer we will have to tell you our story for you to be able to understand how I could tell you were vampires" _Carlisle replied "_Well take all the time you need we can tell this will be difficult so go at your own pace" "Thank you" _Harry replied. Before Harry could start Fred interrupted _"Before we start we brought something with us we would like you to try" _George then added _"Blood Pops our new invention it was meant to be a joke sweet, give it to a friend tell them it's something else but" _Fred then continued _"If these help with your bloodlust around humans we will market them to other vampires" _George then supplied _"If you have any suggestions on flavour or texture let us know" _the Cullen's each tried one and found they worked well, they all made suggestions on different flavours which the twins noted with a promise to send them samples as soon as they are ready.

For the next four hours Harry and the teens explained about the wizarding world, magic, Voldermort, the war and what led them to Forks, which led to Harry answering Rosalie's question _"So to answer your question on how I knew you were vampires, my magic told me and I am trained to spot you its kept me alive" _Emmett then spoke _"So to sum it up you are looking for a fresh start away from the fame and media from the war and to heal" _Fred answered _"Yeah we lost too many to stay" _Carlisle then spoke up in assurance _"Well your secret is safe with us" _Harry replied _"And yours with us but I think you need to do something about Bella" _Rosalie questioned _"What do you mean" _Luna spoke this time _"Well she kept hinting all day today that she knew some secret of yours and she was dying to tell us" _Esme added worriedly _"This could cause us problems especially if the Volturi find out" "Volturi why does that name sound familiar" _Harry asked and Neville replied _"Because "that was the name of the vampire coven Voldermort had on his side" _ Fred then added _"And you kicked their asses" _George then supplied _"Yeah and told them if they ever interfered with our friends again you would destroy them" _Luna then added _"You were very pissed off at the time and you sent them home with their tails between the legs" _ Emmett then blurted out _"You faced the Volturi and are still standing" "Yeah, they pissed me off, I remember now their leader was rambling on about how he was going to kill me and I told him to shut up and do it all ready, he attacked and I kicked his ass and sent him home with a warning to not cross my path again. They start giving you trouble let me know and I will remind them why pissing me off is a bad idea" _Harry replied. Esme _"Thank you, but what about Bella" _George asked _"How much does she know" _so Edward launched into the story of how he met Bella and how he couldn't read her mind and she was his singer and how he found her cheating on him with the wolf Jacob.

Neville _"Well she knows too much to obliviate her" _Harry _"Yeah but what if we make it so she can't tell anyone without express permission first and if she tries she, I don't know sprouts out how much she loves the Cullen's or something equally embarrassing I am sure the twins can come up with something" _Carlisle asked _"You can do that" _Luna replied _"Yeah sure no problems" _Rosalie asked _"You would do that for us" _Harry then replied _"Sure from what I can see you are just trying to live your life you're not causing anyone any harm you don't deserve to be run out of town because some self obsessed person who has an unhealthy want to be turned who has no loyalty to anyone but herself got her ass in her hand" _Edward then asked _"Is that the only reason she was with me did she ever love me" _Harry replied with an apologetic tone _"No Edward, I am sorry, I can check for you tomorrow at school but I don't think she did" _Alice then added _"We won't be at school tomorrow" _Fred questioned _"How come" _Rosalie decided to answer this one _"Because we sparkle in direct sunlight" _George then added his face lit up with a mischievous smile _"Now that's something we could work with" _Harry interrupted _"George now is not the time for your jokes, but that we could help you with that, what do you guys think, would glamour charms work" _Fred answered _"Sure I don't see why not it's what they are for" _Neville _"Well we won't be able to test it until tomorrow and we need to get some sleep" _Carlisle and Esme looked at the time and couldn't believe how late it was so they all said their goodbyes and agreed to meet back at the Cullen's in the morning to test out the glamour charms.

Once Harry and the others left the Cullen's gathered to talk about what they had learned. Esme said _"That poor boy, he has been through so much and is still trying to help others" _Carlisle added _"Well hopefully he will find some peace here" _Emmett _"Edward you have been awfully quiet, what's wrong" _ Edward replied _"I think I found my mate" _Rosalie asked _"Who one of the kids that just left" "Yeah I just don't know if he can accept being a vampires mate" _Alice _"Don't worry he will you just have to go slow as he has lost a lot of people and he will be reluctant to love again" _Emmett asked _"Who" _Edward responded _"Harry" _Carlisle agreed with Alice's assessment and added _"I don't think the fact you're a vampire will bother him I think the obstacle you will have to overcome is his fear of loving again" _Esme added _"You will just have to tell him the truth, that you are his mate then take it at his pace, till he is ready" _Edward asked _"Do you really thing he will accept me" _Rosalie answered _"Yes I do but if you need more reassurance ask the twins or Neville or Luna they will tell you" _Esme _"Well there is nothing more we can do tonight so why don't we all get ready for tomorrow" _with that they all made their way to carry out their nightly routine.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Twilight**_

The next morning Harry and the gang woke up early still tired from the late night, the twins went to their shop early and the others headed to the Cullen's. The knocked on the door and Emmett answered _"Morning guys come in"_ Luna _"Morning Emmett" Neville_ added _"Morning" _Harry just nodded his head in greeting which made Emmett chuckle. Emmett led them to the kitchen where Esme offered them breakfast which they accepted. Once they were finished Harry spoke up _"So which of you is going into the sun so I can see what I am working with" _Edward stepped forward _"I am" "Ok go outside and tell me when its complete then I will see how strong the charm needs to be"_ So while Edward went to stand in the sun the others chatted about every day stuff then Edward returned _"I see, so this is as bad as it gets for all of you is it"_ asked Harry _"Yeah it is"_ replied Esme _"Ok" _Harry said whilst getting out his wand, he then said _"You may feel a slight tingling sensation as if you have water running over you" _ he then pointed his wand at Edward and cast the glamour spell. _"Wow that's brilliant" _exclaimed Emmett as Edwards's skin returned to normal. Harry Neville and Luna then cast the spell on the others in the family.

They then decided to get ready to head to school when Edward nervously spoke up _"Um Harry, before you leave can I talk to you" _Harry _"Sure what's up" "Well you see um I don't know how to say this" "Just take a deep breath calm yourself and take your time" _Neville then added _"Don't worry it will be ok" _ Luna _"Yeah it will be fine" _Edward _"Well every vampire has a mate" _Harry nodded to show he as listening _"Esme & Carlisle, Emmett & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice are all mates well yesterday I think I felt my mate" _Luna _"And it's one of us correct" "Yeah I am just not sure he can accept it" _Luna replied _"Of course Harry can" _everyone but Harry and Neville stared at her in shock, Harry and Neville were used to this by now _"So it's me and you were worried, why?" _Harry asked and Alice replied _"He was worried because you have been hurt by vampires before and didn't know if being a mate to one would upset you" _

Harry thought for a moment before replying _"You being a vampire and me being your mate doesn't bother me at all its just I" _here he faltered a bit before continuing as Luna placed her hand on his shoulder _"I lost nearly all my family, watched most of them die in the last war I don't know if I am ready to try to open up again, that's not to say I don't want to its just too soon" _Edward _"And I understand that it was also why I was nervous to tell you, I didn't want you to feel like I was pressuring you" _silence rained for a while before Harry spoke up _"How about we just get to know each other and let any feelings form in their own time" _Edward then agreed _"Yeah I would like that" _Esme then looked up at the clock and nearly screamed _"You guys need to get moving or your will be late for school" _so they all ran to their cars and raced off to school. Harry cast the spell to prevent Bella telling the Cullen's secrets in the first class. Bella seeing how well the new kids and the Cullen's were getting on was getting annoyed, she became angry when she saw how easy Edward found talking to Harry was and decided to spill the beans on them at lunch if they sat together which they did.

Everyone was eating and chatting, the Cullen's just chatting Harry, Neville and Luna had joined them for lunch and they were all laughing at something Emmett had said, so in a fit of rage Bell stood up and intending to tell them the Cullen's were vampires ended up confessing her undying love for them in front of the whole school, the harder she tried the more profound her feelings became until she stormed out. Edward looked uncomfortable with humiliating her but Harry put a stop to that by reminding him _"It's either this or your secrete revealed" _which made him feel better. After her dramatic exit there were no more outbursts from Bella, she just glared at them. Over the next few months the settled into Forks and Harry was healing, he and Edward were getting closer as were Luna & Neville, Fred & Georges shop was doing great.

It was halfway through the Easter break; Harry, Neville and Luna were hanging out at the Cullen's when Luna and Alice were both pulled into a vision seeing different aspects of the same thing. When they came out of it Alice spoke first _"Bella went to the Volturi and told them we have been telling humans what we are and not turning them, they are on their way to take us into custody" _Harry then said _"Luna" _she replied _"She told them that your name was Harry but couldn't remember your surname so they're not worried, the leader doesn't seem to think you can do anything to stop him even if it is you" _Harry _"He thought that when he told me he was going to kill me" _Rosalie then said _"Were going to die"_ Harry quickly replied _"No you're not, the Volturi aren't going to touch any of you calm down" _ Neville then added _"Yeah Harry sent them packing once he will do it again" _Carlisle stepped forward _"We can't let you put yourselves in danger" _he was cut off by Harry asking _"When will they be here" _ Luna answered _"Just after sunset" _

Harry began to pace and mumble to himself, Luna then turned to Carlisle _"Sorry you were interrupted but you seem to think you can keep Harry from this" _Neville then added _"You have become like family to him over the last few months, he's not about to let it be torn apart" _Esme then replied _"We just don't want you to get hurt on our account" _Luna _"We won't Harry's at full power this time" _Neville then added _"Yeah he's not injured this time" _Harry then suddenly stopped pacing and the Cullen's could see the change in him, gone was the pranking teen and in his place was a seasoned soldier and when he spoke you could hear the authority in his voice _"Neville go to the twins get them hear" _Neville didn't argue just nodded his head and disapperated, Harry then turned to Alice and asked _"Where is this supposed to happen" _she replied nervously _"Our front yard" "Good, it's got good cover" _

Emmett then asked _"Harry what's going on" "Sorry, was off in my own little world, well were going to give the Volturi a surprise" _Carlisle tried again to get Harry to leave but Harry replied _"I am not letting the Volturi take any of you, don't worry about me I will be fine" _Three large cracks could be heard and Fred, George and Neville apparated in. Fred asked _"What's the 911"Harry explained and George replied "It will be fun to see you kick their asses again" _for the rest of the afternoon they made plans and got ready. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Harry Twilight**_

As the sun set the Cullen's stood nervously in a line outside with Harry Neville Luna Fred & George hidden they didn't have to wait long for the Volturi and Bella to arrive, once every one was facing each other the leader of the Volturi spoke _"We have come to take you into custody, you have violated the rules in making humans aware of our existence without turning or killing them, but first your punishment, Jane" _Jane then used her power which works like the crucatuis curse on Edward, he was only under for a few seconds as Jane suddenly fell to the floor in pain as harry revealed himself lifting the curse and speaking to the leader in a commanding voice _"I thought I told you to never bother me again"_ the leader replied _"You have no say here this is vampire business"_ _"I believe you told me something similar when you said you were going to kill me" _Jane then interrupted after getting herself together _"Why don't you leave this has nothing to do with you" "Just like the wizarding war had nothing to do with you but your saw fit to interfere there so I will interfere here" _Harry replied then continued in a no nonsense take warning tone of voice _"This is your one warning next time I will destroy you, the Cullen's are off limits they are under my protection leave now" _ The leader who was feeling brave with his numbers said _"I don't think so we outnumber you this time you don't stand a chance against us" _ Fred and George replied in their twin way _"Your still the same old vampire, only this time Harrys at full strength, your still outmatched" _

Harry beginning to get frustrated with the Volturi told them _"Leave now or be destroyed and when I say destroyed I mean I will wipe out the entire Volturi line" _ as he finished this sentence he started building his magic up to a level they could all feel to show he meant business, once the leader felt the power building he knew he needed to retreat if he was to survive, so he ordered them all to return home leaving the Cullen's, Harry, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, and Bella standing in the front yard.

Silence reined for a few minutes before Harry turned to Bella and said _"I suggest you leave and never go near the Cullen's or the Volturi again" _in a cold hard voice filled with anger. Bella quickly recovered from her shock and replied _"Who are you to tell me what to do"_ _"I am the one letting you go back to your life I could easily make you disappear"_ _"I will go but you will regret it"_ Fred then stepped forward and said _"Take my advice and forget about wanting to be turned and go back to your family" _George then added _"Before Harry decides your too much trouble and erases you from their lives" _Bella then snapped out _"Like he could do that"_ Neville then replied _"Actually he can, he can make it so you never existed" _Luna then added _"So take our advice and go back to your family while you still have the chance" _seeing that they looked serious and that none of the Cullen's were going to stand up for her she turned around and left.

Once she had gone the twins approached Harry and asked if he was ok _"Yeah I am, is everyone else ok"_ after everyone confirmed they were all ok Carlisle then stepped forward _"Thank you, but you know they will retaliate" "Not if they value their lives they won't" _stated the twins.

The group moved into the living room where Emmett asked _"What happens now" _Neville replied _"We get on with our lives" _Jasper then asked _"Aren't you worried the Volturi will strike back" _Fred _"No" _George _"They come back" _Fred _"Harry will" _both _"Destroy them"_ Harry then added _"If they come back let me know and I will deal with them". _


End file.
